The present invention relates to a dispenser for fluids, especially pasty matter, the dispenser being of the type comprising an outlet pipe of flexible material, freely dependent from a container and enclosing a valve body.
In restaurant business, large quantities of mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise and similar pasty matters are used which are dispensed whenever a need therefor arises. Especially in coffee shops and similar quick serving facilities, the available space is frequently limited, and the handling of ketchup and mustard stored in plastics containers placed on a table, or shelf, and which have to be upturned each time they are used, is very time-wasting. In addition the containers, as well as its surroundings are easily smeared.
There are several types of containers, which at a neck portion are provided with an outlet pipe of flexible material having some kind of displaceable valve member for opening and closing an outlet for metering and/or discharging the contents of the container.
To save space and time the dispenser can advantageously be suspended with the outlet pipe hanging freely down. The food serving is brought in below the dispenser and the outlet pipe is squeezed until a sufficient quantity of the pasty matter has been delivered.
If the hand squeezing the outlet pipe engages too close to the container, the valve member in the pipe may be locked, which means that the outlet does not open properly and an increased squeezing force is required, causing damage to the outlet pipe and/or the valve member.
One object to the present invention is to propose a design of the engaging ends of container and outlet pipe, so a main part of the valve member obtains a protected position, preventing its being jammed by the hand.
Other objects of the invention will be evident from the following description and drawings.
The container should advantageously be designed as a transport receptacle to be thrown away when empty, only the outlet pipe being retained and transferred from one container to the other. That will however impose certain requirements upon the container - in storage and transport it should be able to stand upright, and its outlet should be closed by some means preventing the content from smearing the seat for the outlet pipe and the threads where the annular member is to be engaged.